


Anything You Want

by Leni



Series: Enter The Fairy [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Prompt: “your hair is so soft...”





	

Rumpelstiltskin had spent the last centuries without the need for sleep, so it still came as something of a surprise when his body demanded rest at the end of the day. But more bewildering yet, was the touch of careful fingers stroking his temples as he woke up. 

It still took him a moment to remember where they were. Or why he didn't jump in alarm at the evidence of an intruder in his private rooms. It would take more than these few weeks for his mind to catch up with their new situation.

He was home, but home was not the Dark Castle.

He had no maid, no quest, no power. And instead there was a warm lover in his bed, a boy who might yet forgive him, and a chance to earn that forgiveness and still protect the two most important people in the world.

Another moment, and he remembered to smile at his good luck.

The sharp brain that had kept careful track of several dozens of plans, was now dulled by the peace of slumber; but it was worth the loss, if he could open his eyes to find Belle smiling next to him. 

"Hey," he whispered, his voice low in the silence of the early morning.

It couldn't be much past dawn, going by the faint light that was visible through a crack in the curtains.

"Oops." Belle giggled, her face brightening with a mix of guilt at pulling him from sleep and satisfaction at having him awake. "I couldn't resist," she told him, her voice very low so it wouldn't leave their room, "your hair is so soft..."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. 

His skin was smooth again, the gray and green hues gone forever. His eyes were brown again, and his nails, short, pink and blunt. But what had caught Belle's interest the most was the loss of the curls he'd worn through his years as the Dark One.

Now she ran her fingers down his scalp, using the movement as an excuse to draw closer until her knees bumped against his and he felt the silk of her nightgown tease his chest.

They were grinning at each other as she made a second pass, and Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but raise his head and search her lips for a long, luxurious kiss.

That her grasp tightened at the back of his head only prompted his arms to slip around her waist, rolling them over so he could feel her weight over him. Sometimes it still felt as if he were dreaming, unless all his senses were filled with her. As their kiss drew to an end, he craned his neck to kiss her cheeks, her nose, and ups its bridge to her forehead.

Belle made a noise of impatience, and tugged on his hair when he didn't make his way back to her lips.

"Careful, dearie," he drawled, kissing the corner of her eyes instead.

Belle gave him a disbelieving glare - only half playful. And _yanked_.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. "Keep that up, my love, and I'll have to cut it."

Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

"Be gentle, then," he mock-chastised her, adding a snicker to make sure it came across as one of his jests.

"Oh, I'll show you how gentle I am," she said, fingers making lazy circles at his nape. Her only warning was the flash of a wicked smile of her own. Then she tilted his head to the side, baring the soft skin under his ear, and dragged her teeth across the sensitive spot "-when you really want me to be."

His body reacted by tightening his grasp around her, hands squeezing at her flanks before they quested down to reach the edge of the silk and delight in the soft skin underneath. "You can be anything you want, Belle," he told her sincerely.

"Yours?" she gasped.

He nodded, happily letting her guide him into a kiss. "Sounds perfect."

 

The End  
21/10/16


End file.
